<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hands by tzxmus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948112">Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzxmus/pseuds/tzxmus'>tzxmus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sammi's Old Threadfics [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clown Suna Rintarou, I hate myself, I hate tags, M/M, Soft Suna Rintarou, Suna Rintarou Loves Miya Atsumu, Suna Rintarou is Dumb, i should've thought about this before i decided to move all the threadfics to ao3, idk - Freeform, it's just suna loving atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzxmus/pseuds/tzxmus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>atsusuna are dorks in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komori Motoya &amp; Suna Rintarou &amp; Washio Tatsuki, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sammi's Old Threadfics [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Suna Rintarou likes holding Miya Atsumu's hand. He usually stands on the right side of Atsumu, allowing Atsumu to subconsciously grab his hand and drag him along with a childish glee that high schoolers are not expected to have. Rintarou's feet drag across the floor sometimes to just slow the energetic teen, but the fond grin never fails to cross his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He likes feeling the calluses on his boyfriend's palms, a sign of the relentless practices where Atsumu pushes himself until he nearly breaks. They are proof of his willpower and strength, even though he wishes Atsumu would take a break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He likes going to Atsumu's classroom to fall into place between the twins. Maybe under the table, he'll grab Atsumu's free hand just to feel Atsumu gently run his thumb over the back of his and he'll relax instinctively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou, now graduated and staring at the wall of his bedroom, misses Atsumu's presence. In every situation, they grounded him. They gave him something to cling to, warm and firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was stupid to place such importance on him and his hands of all things, but as Rintarou runs his own hand over her wrist to massage it, he realizes that he just wants Atsumu to be sitting beside him. He wants his dumbass and oblivious boyfriend to hold his hands and cradle them with such a loving gaze that it hurt Rintarou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Osaka and Tokyo were so far apart, it wasn't just a walk across the hall to hold his boyfriend anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tokyo is fine, Rintarou gets along with Komori Motoya and Washio Tatsuki, which makes things a little more bearable with the Atsumu shaped hold in his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Motoya and Tatsuki are honestly tired of Rintarou brooding over Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou groans, "I just wish I could see him…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tatsuki pats his back once, "You can go talk to him, right? It's not like he blocked you or anything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or you can try to get over him. Thinking about a break up isn't good for most people." Motoya shakes his head with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou glares at Motoya, "Who says we broke up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Motoya nearly throws a volleyball at Rintarou, "You act like this everyday and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>haven't</span>
  </em>
  <span> broken up?! Just call the man!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of EJP Raijin just slowly backs away and Tatsuki shakes his head with annoyance, "I thought you guys broke up too and was just taking it hard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe they did and he's just in denial." Motoya jokes, but Rintarou is nothing if not petty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou hisses at the men and whips out his phone to call the blonde, huffing and tapping his foot with impatience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Atsumu's sweet "Hey Rin! How are you, darling?" fills the air, the middle blocker relaxes and his face fills with a warmth as he smiles. (Motoya gags)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love, some </span>
  <em>
    <span>irrelevant</span>
  </em>
  <span> people think we broke up. I need you to shut them up for me." Motoya grabs his heart in feigned hurt as Tatsuki rolls his eyes. Atsumu's laughter rings through the air and Rintarou can imagine him shaking his head on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I should've stopped telling everyone I'm single." The teasing tone isn't lost but Rintarou scowls, "Hello strangers, I love Rintarou...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Motoya doesn't bother to hide his laughter as Rintarou rolls his eyes. "Glad to see you're as well as ever, Atsumu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Motoya-kun! Is that you? Yes, it has been a while—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No more of this </span>
  <em>
    <span>Motoya-kun</span>
  </em>
  <span> business. I'm gonna bury him later." All three start laughing at Rintarou's huff, the man turning to walk away as he takes Atsumu off speaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did they think we broke up?" Atsumu asks when they switch to video calling in Rintarou's car. Atsumu is sitting on his bed with a cup in his hands, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apparently I brood and love you too much. It's shameful and disgusting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you wish I was there...? Or wish you were here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a stretch of silence between the two, Rintarou glancing around before making an illegal turn to get to his apartment quicker, "No. I like playing for EJP and you like MSBY. Don't think either of us wants to leave it behind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde nods slowly, "But...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, I wish I could go see you more often."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu shakes his head fondly and rests his head on the bed frame, "Me too. I'll visit you over the weekend, okay? Wait for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Atsumu shows up at his apartment with snacks in hand, Rintarou doesn't hesitate to take the bags from him and drag him by the hand to the couch, falling into each other's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he missed Atsumu's hands and his warmth, just didn't realize how well they fit together and how they always reminded him of home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continue to meet up and go on dates when possible, but as volleyball season rolled around and they had to focus on training, contacting Atsumu became harder and seeing him was nearly impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each passing moment without Atsumu beside him, Rintarou can't help but wish they stayed together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being part of the JNT meant one thing for Rintarou (besides having the greatest privilege of a professional sports player and besides the honor and whatever else there was), it meant he could easily run to Atsumu's side again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Playing on the same team meant linking hands when they sat together, meant high fives and fist bumps after good plays, meant hugs and kisses after wins. Playing on the same team meant Atsumu was with him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they take home first, Rintarou grabs Atsumu's hands and pulls him closer, letting the blonde scream and cry into his shoulder, the crowd erupting into cheers around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou just holds the clenching fists, smiling and kissing the top of his head, the sweaty hands joined and they fit perfectly together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Atsumu walks down the aisle to meet Rintarou, Rintarou doesn't hesitate to take the blonde's hands. "I love you..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu lifts his head and laughs, "I love you, too. Should we just kiss and ignore the rest of the ceremony?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu chokes angrily, "You did </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT</span>
  </em>
  <span> waste all our time preparing for your wedding to just ditch it all!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guests all laugh and Rintarou instinctively tightens his grip on his husband's, tugging him closer to kiss his lips just to spite Osamu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You fucker!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know how to end this but just— I was going to write a hand study by Rintarou but that's too many words so have this instead—</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>